


What Happened to Him?

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Crush at First Sight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Charlie has had a crush on Alex for as long as he could remember. After Justin explains the previous year’s events, Charlie decides to tell Alex how he feels
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	What Happened to Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Adrienne- I kinda have another request like he realizing he have a crush on Alex and then Justin explaining to him what Alex did and basically Charlie only accepting to lie for him Alex and Tyler and Justin asking why Alex even if Monty was nice to him and he explained that he was basically in love with Alex. And just that like explore more Charlie’s feelings till they actually became boyfriends

Charlie was nervous about being around Alex. He always had been for as long as he could remember. He knew he told his father his first crush was on one of the many football players he would obsess over when he was younger when in all actuality it was probably Alex who caught his attention to liking guys.

Their parents were friends considering they cross paths with work so the two of them would see each other around but never actually hang out.

Part of it was Alex kind of intimidated him and Charlie didn't feel like he was worthy enough to be his friend. On the other hand however, it would probably be frowned upon in the eyes of Monty and Bryce for Charlie to be seen with him since Alex was considered a freak.

For the majority of his time, Charlie had been keeping his crush on Alex a secret. That all changed once Alex hurt himself the way he did. 

Everyone heard about what had happened but only a few people are aware of the actual details.

Charlie experienced something which rivaled the emotions he felt when his mother passed away. Thinking about Alex possibly being dead was very eye-opening for him. It made him realize he couldn't sit on the sidelines anymore. Charlie needed to tell Alex how he felt about him.

But first the brunette needed to the bottom of what exactly happened to Alex and he knew it was going to be extremely difficult to hear whether he admitted it or not.

Charlie knew the most obvious choice was to ask Zach, with how close he was to Alex. But he also thought Zach might tell him to piss off because it had only been a few days since he had gotten out from under Monty's thumb.

So the best option was Justin. He was Charlie's best friend and while he and Alex are not particularly close Justin might know something. His girlfriend is Alex's best friend after all.

Charlie smiled from besides him after practice. "Do you want me to walk to Monet's with you?"  
Justin raised his eyebrow. "What's going on with you?"

The younger boy was confused by the question. "What makes you think something is going on with me?"

"Because I know you asshole." Justin laughed, lightly bumping Charlie's shoulder. "Now spill. You've got me quite curious."

Charlie sighed. "What exactly happened to Alex? I mean… I know he shot himself in the head. But that's all I know."

"Why the sudden curiosity about Alex?" Justin asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

"No reason." Charlie stuttered. "Can you please just tell me what happened to him?"

Justin playfully rolled his eyes before speaking. "First of all, I'm pretty sure it was an accident."  
"I'm going to need you to tell me more because how do you accidentally shoot yourself in the head?" Charlie said as calmly as he could. Which was amazing considering how anxious he was. 

"I'm not entirely sure about everything. This is what I got from the information Jess told me." Justin ran his fingers through his hair. "He was most likely going to do it but then decided not to at the very last minute. However when you put the gun down it accidentally went off."  
Charlie's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't imagine feeling that low. "But he is going to be okay, right?"

"I don't know if okay is the correct term. But he is going to live." Justin told him. "The chemistry of his brain is permanently altered Char. His right arm and leg are slightly paralyzed. However therapy and retraining his brain, Alex might regain his mobility again. But there is something you should really think about. This Alex isn't the Alex you know. He isn't the Alex we grew up with."

"Then I want to know the person he is now." Charlie smiled. "Does anyone know why he did it?"

"You saw him Charlie. He was very emotional and withdrawn." Justin wished he had been able to recognize the signs better especially since they have already been through something like this with Hannah. "Best guess is he felt guilty for not saving Hannah when he was there that night and heard practically everything. His break up with Jess and the fact most of the time he is the only one home could also be contributing factors."

Charlie scratched his head. "You mean he doesn't know why he did it?" 

"He doesn't remember much from that day." Justin shrugged. "It's a blessing in disguise really? Can you imagine having to relive that over and over again?"

Charlie shook his head, stopping at the entrance of Monet's. "I think I'm going to go talk to him. I miss him really bad J."

"Okay but go easy. Alex really shouldn't be overwhelmed much." Justin told him before walking into his job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Charlie walked up to Alex's house, he noticed neither car was in the driveway. It had only been a few months. Surely his parents would not leave him home alone so soon after his accident.

Charlie spent about five minutes trying to find an easy way to get in the house with Alex having to do a lot of work. He then remembered they usually kept the back door leading into the kitchen unlocked. So that is what he did.

The brunette managed to get inside quietly but winced when the door closed loudly behind him. "Please don't hear that. Please don't hear that."

"Mom? Is that you?" Alex's voice bellowed from upstairs in his bedroom, completely debunking Charlie's pleas.

Charlie cleared his throat before speaking. "No Lex. It's me."

When no response came back from the older boy, Charlie made his way up the stairs before knocking on Alex's bedroom door. "Lex?"

Alex didn't look up as he heard the younger boy walk further into his room. "Why are you even here Charlie?"

"I needed to see you." Charlie said sheepishly.

"You saw me." Alex snarled. "You can go home now. Go back to sitting at Monty's feet."

Charlie sighed walking closer to Alex's bed. "Please don't be like this Alex."

"Be like what? Cold and bitter? I'm sorry but do you want me to actually believe you care about me?" Alex shook his head.

"I care. I've always cared about you Alex." Charlie sat at the foot of the bed.

Alex struggled for a minute to get his legs away from Charlie and he was finally able to do so. "Where were you for the past year and a half then? Where were you when I needed you the most?"

Charlie didn't really know what to say. "I know I am a big giant fuck up but football has taken up way more of my time then I should have let it." 

"You are just becoming one of them." Alex shrugged. "I would not be surprised if you are only here to get dirt on me for Bryce or Monty."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Do you actually think I am capable of something like that?"

"I don't know what to think." Alex wiped a tear that was falling down his cheek. "You aren't my Charlie anymore. You haven't been my Charlie in almost two years."

"I'm always going to be your Charlie." He said, cupping Alex's face with his hands. "Just like you are always going to be my Alex."

"I'm not your Alex anymore Charles. As much as I wish I could bring him back, your Alex is dead." The dirty blonde boy wanted to melt in Charlie's hands but decided to hold out his resolve. "I'm just a cripple and a burden."

"I never want to hear you say that again." Charlie kissed him to shut him up, effectively leaving any hurtful words Alex had for himself in his throat. "Just because you need a little extra help doesn't mean you aren't any less you."

Alex was trying his hardest not to give in. "This still doesn't explain the fact you are here right now after barely speaking to me for two years."

"I know I am a shitty person Z. I wasn't there when you needed me the most." Charlie looked down. "I let football, Bryce and Monty cloud my judgement and keep me from what's important."

Alex sighed. "I shouldn't let you deal with me and my dumb shit."

"Maybe I want to Alex! Did you ever think about that." Charlie brushed his cheek. "You are the love of my life. I will do whatever I can to make sure you're safe and happy so something like this never happens again. That was the scariest shit I've ever been through."

"I'm sorry." Alex apologized, resting his forehead against Charlie's. "Promise you'll never leave me again."

"I promise." Charlie whispered with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
